General Winter
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: A story about when Russia and General Winter met for the first time. A cold, grey day. A child alone in the snow. A ghostly figure travelling in the cold, willing for power. What it can happen when both met?


**Hello~**

This is the first Hetalia Fanfic I submit here, I guess. I already had this fanfic post on another site, but finally I decided to upload it here!

I also have a second part for this story. But I'm still not sure if I should upload it here. What do you think? Let me know if you are interested in reading it!

**Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the cover picture. Russia and General Winter belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, creator of Hetalia Axis Powers. And the picture...Well, I found it on Tumblr. All right reserved to the artist! (If you know who is it, please let me know to make a proper disclaimer!).))**

* * *

**General Winter:**

_"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?"_

The child looked upon the ghostly person that was floating by his side. It's voice was cold like the snow that was falling, and sounded like a thousand voices talking at the same time. But the kid didn't seem scared, and answered to the person's question like it was something normal:

"I live here." He said, with a calm voice.

_"By yourself?"_

"Yes."

The ghost rummaged in the air; although the quick answers, he seemed to be interested in that child. He haven't seen one like that since a long time ago. He could use him at his own favor:

_"Since when?"_ He returned to ask, curious.

The boy turned his eyes to the plain cold horizon:

"I don't know... Since can I remember" He took a pause, playing with the snow around him. "And you?", he looked back at the other one.

The ghost floated some levels down in the ground, until he was almost at the same size as the boy:

_"I live in many different places, specially the cold ones... I also walk around here a lot. You can call me a wanderer." He said "But, tell me, kid, are you not worried about the ones who come here?"_

The boy shrugged, "No one comes here."

_"No?"_ the figure floated around him for a moment _"Has no one ever tried to take your house from you?"_

There was a moment of silence before the answer:

"Some people have appeared here before" The boy said, looking down at the snow again "But my home is too cold, and they can't stand here for so long... So they left before they can fight"

_"Hm..."_ The ghost muttered, going some levels above the boy again, still curious._ "But winter won't last forever, right? I wonder if these people aren't waiting for it..."_

The boy turned to look at the figure again, now surprised:

"I haven't thought about that."

A discreet smile appeared in the ghost's face, his interest growing up. He was perfect, so innocent, manipulate him would be really easy:

_"So you were lucky in finding me, kid. Because, well, I didn't come to took this land from you. No."_ He said, not stopping from talking even when the boy said 'Really?'. _"On the contrary, I like it. I like to see this land in your hands. Even if you're just a kid, you seemed to be very... Focused about taking care of it. Am I right?"_

"Yes... I like here..."

_"Very well. You want to live here forever, right? At least for some time."_

"Yes." The boy nodded, focused in the ghost words.

_"You see, I've already traveled around a lot, and I know how people are."_ He continued _"Perhaps I can help you to protect this place when people take advantage of spring and come to take your house from you"._

"You think they will do it?" The boy asked, now a bit scared with the possibility.

_"Of course! They're going to take advantage of your... Ingenuousness, and they'll take your house in seconds."_ He circled the boy again, and the wind became stronger for some instants._ "No, I can't let this happen. Not with a beautiful house like that."_ Obvious, after all, he created that scenary _"You need to learn how to intimidate, how to scare... How to make people be afraid and respect you."_

The boy rummaged, wondering about the ghost's words:

"But, that way... I won't be able to have fr..." He started to talk, but that ghost interrupted him.

_"There are no friends in this world, boy."_ He said, in a serious tune, a little bit scary because of the multiple voices_ "No one cares about the others... You can only trust in a few people. But, even so, they'll never be trustworthy enough to be called a 'friend'."_

The boy tilted his head, confused:

"What about you?"

_"I want to help you, right?"_ The ghost answered_ "You can call me a... 'Support' for your achievements."_

The boy stood in silent. Playing with the snow or with his scarf, deep in thoughts.

That figure smiled, while he wasn't being watched; it was really easy to manipulate that boy, after all. He could become his biggest weapon soon. The ghost suppressed a victorious smile when the kid looked at him again and asked:

"And... How I'm going to do it?"

Now the ghost floated until he was face-to-face with the boy. Ready to reach what he really wanted. His body disappeared for a while when he floated down, almost going through the snow layers on the floor.

_"All you have to do is..."_ A gun materialized on his hands, it was bigger than the kid. _"Take this and hinder people who try to cross your home's borders. Isn't that simple?"_

The boy stared at the gun, his face showing a soft curiosity. The ghost smiled again, discreetly:

"Do I... Have to kill people?" That boy asked.

_"Just if is necessary."_ The figure answered, in a persuasive tone _"But this almost never happens."_ He took a pause, while observing the boy looking at the gun with a crescent curiosity and will _"Come on, take it."_

It was tempting, something about that kid was different. He show himself disposed to have that gun in hands, like it was really necessary. The wind hit trees, creating snow mounts, scaring animals... And it grew increasingly when the kid took the object with both hands. The gun was pretty heavy for that child, but, after almost lost his balance, he returned to his normal position.

The ghost smiled again, he had succeed:

_"Very well, kid... Very well."_

"Now I'll protect my home? Are you sure about it?" the boy asked, his eyes moved from the gun to the ghost's cloudy eyes.

_"I'm completely sure about it. You don't have to worry about that"_

The boy got up, with some difficulty, he was still small, still far from growing up. It was very disturbing to see him holding that big gun. But the ghost was loving that scene:

"Thank you!" said the boy, happily "Now I'm more confident".

He smiled and get ready to leave, with some difficulty because of the gun's weight. But that ghostly figure stopped him for some more time:

_"Hey, boy..."_ He called _"What is your name?"_

The boy turned to the ghost, back with his calm feature:

"My name is Ivan" he said, now noticing that he doesn't know who he was talking with "...Who are you?"

The ghost's smile grown bigger:

_"Very well, Ivan"_ He said _"You can call me General Winter. And, from now on, I'll be your biggest ally."_

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you very much for reading this fanfic. :3**

**I would like to apologize for any English mistake I must have commit while writing this. English is not my first language, and I came up with this idea a long, long time ago, and in order to upload it here, I did a big re-reading and rewriting of it, to correct every mistake, but, as always, I may have forgot something. ^^''**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Hika.**


End file.
